Truths Within Lies
by Space Age Love Song
Summary: Genesis is stolen by Seymour, and Tidus needs to get her back. Will an unlikely ally come to help him? Post game/slightly AU.


_A Final Fantasy X story I wrote for kicks. I'm planning on doing a Playlist of FFX fanfictions, using the name of the song I listened to whilst writing. I hope you enjoy them!_

_**Title:** Already Over_  
_**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure_  
_**Rating:** T_  
_**Mature Content:** N/A_  
_**Disclaimer:** Dont own Final Fantasy! Credit goes to Square Enix!_  
_**Summary:** Genesis is stolen by Seymour, and Tidus needs to get her back. Will an unlikely ally come to help him?_

_**Song:** Already Over_  
_**Artist:** Red_  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song nor am I the artist! Credit goes to whoever published it =P_

* * *

Tidus paced the room, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he looked out the window at the setting sun. He knew Auron was out there, but he just wished the man would come to him.

The soft sound of footsteps came up behind the teen, causing him to turn and look down. A smile lit up his face as he picked up his daughter, cuddling her gently.

"Daddy? Why are you always in here? Why won't you come and play?" The girl's soft voice asked. The elder smiled and gently kissed the child's forehead.

"I'm waiting for someone, Genesis. Daddy's sorry he hasn't come to play, I promise I will soon." He looked down into her mismatched eyes. "Wait a little longer, okay sweetheart?" He asked, smiling at her. She brightened up and nodded, smiling happily. "Okay Daddy! I'm gonna be outside!" She cried, jumping from his arms and running out the door. Tidus chuckled quietly before leaning against the windowsill.

"I wish he'd come already... I've been waiting for nearly a year..." The blonde shook his head and turned away from the skies. He stood at his dresser, looking at the picture of the group he was with before they disbanded.. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Rikku, Auron and him. He had been the first to leave, for reasons he never spoke of. Truth be told, he hadn't made contact with anyone from the group at all except for Yuna. The only thing he told her was that he wouldn't be coming back for a long while.

He sighed once more, subtly noting he had been doing that a lot lately. He pushed his bangs from his forehead and let out a groan of agitation. "Why can't something exciting happen?" He muttered to himself.

Just seconds after, a loud scream pierced the air. Tidus' eyes widened. "Genesis!" He cried, flinging open the door and running downstairs, going into the front yard just in time to see a group of Guado running off with his daughter. The child caught his eye, her mouth forming the word 'Daddy' before they disappeared into the trees.

"Genesis!" Tidus screamed. His blood boiled, anger rising up dangerously fast. He ran to the side of the house, jumping onto the Machina motorcycle he had created a while back. He kicked it into gear and sped off down the well-beaten path, determination making his eyes glow.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Seymour walked in circles around the small cage, his dark eyes searching the ones of the child before him. The girl trembled slightly, doing her best not to look scared. The Guado gave her a sinister smile, making her shrink back in fear.

"So this is the child Tidus bore... Strange, she looks nothing like me." His silky and dangerously calm voice echoed within the room. The scientist at his side shrugged. "She appears to have taken all the features from him, my Lord." He murmured. The Maester rolled his eyes. "That much is obvious. I thought the serum would work." He turned to the Guado next to him. "Why didnt it?"

The man shook his head. "Tidus did turn into a female with birthing ability, as per the serum said. It did not guarantee that the child he bore would look like it's father. However, her aging has accelerated due to the dosage we gave her at birth. She should be aound one year, but instead she is almost five." He explained.

The Unsent glared darkly at the small girl, who whimpered quietly. "Keep her locked up. I want to see how my mate has adapted this past year." He walked out of the room, not seeing the scientist nod absently as he continued to take notes.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tidus was in the desert by this time, the clouds obscuring the hot sun. His ice blue gaze pierced every landform around him, searching desperately for Genesis. A cloud of dust billowed behind him as he hit the accelerator, the motorcycle going ever faster. He let out a shuddering sigh, his body weary with concern and anxiety. He knew the Guado took his little girl to Guadosalam. He just didnt know how to get her back.

He pulled to a stop next to a Rin's Travel Agency, parking the bike and walking inside. He gave a halfhearted wave to O'aka, going up to Rin. "Have you seen any Guado passing through here?" He asked in Al-Bhed to the elder man.

The native Al-Bhed shook his head sadly, replying in the same tongue. "I am sorry, Tidus. I haven't seen any for months." He looked over his friend carefully. "Did they do something to you? No one's seen you for a year, y'know..." He trailed off quietly.

The teen sighed. "I know. All I can say for now is that the Guado have taken someone very important to me. I need to get her back, and soon." Rin nodded. "I can give you some bombs and Potions if you need them. No charge; I can see you are in a hurry and this is very important to you." He offered, turning to a large chest beside him and beginning to paw through it for the offered items.

Tidus smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rin." He said in Al-Bhed, sighing with a tiny bit of relief. Soon after, he put the items into his knapsack and strapped it onto the back of his bike. Rin stood beside him, watching the ex-blitzer get ready.

"Take care, ya hear? I dont want to find out that one of my friends has died on me." The man said to Tidus. The blonde grinned at the Al-Bhed. "Don't worry. I'll come back alive." He replied, before kicking the gear and heading off. Rin sighed and shook his head, going back into the agency.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It was the next morning, Tidus was still speeding across the landscape. He had nearly fallen asleep twice, to his dismay. He refused to succumb to it though, knowing Genesis was most likely with his "mate", or whatever the hell Seymour called him. Genesis had aquired some attributes from the dosage, as did he, and he did not want the Maester to ind out about them. Genesis hardly had any control over her powers, and could let loose at any time. he just prayed it wouldnt happen before he got there.

A shadow loomed overhead, unbeknownst to the blonde. It trailed after him, the figure atop it watching him carefully with a practiced eye. "About time the brat showed his face..." A deep voice muttered before disappearing from sight.

The former Guardian sped into the Macalania Woods, hoping he still remembered the way to Guadosalam. If he could get to Remiem Temple, he could certainly get to the city. He cracked his neck, relieving the stiffness.

Noise erupted from behind him, but the blonde was ready. He kicked the accelerator, going faster than the explosion could catch him. He zigzagged in between trees, going out into a long stretch of a meadow, his tires surprisingly not tearing the plant life apart. He risked a look behind him, seeing a large Zuu trailng behind him. He chuckled lowly when he noticed the figure riding it.

Auron.

He skidded to a stop, driving sideways through the grass. He straddled his bike, watching as his protector grew closer.

The man leaped off his beast, striding towards the young blonde. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked lowly, a dark glare piercing the teen's blue eyes. The younger just smiled. "Places. Had some business to take care of." He replied, looking down at the Machina. "Still have some unfinished stuff, too." His tone dropped lower, undertone revealing a small amount of his weariness and anxiety.

The elder Guardian looked at the son of his best friend. It had only been a year, but the boy had changed. He appeared the same: cocky, arrogant, and stubborn, but there was more than that. He had experienced pain and loss - even more so than the loss of his parents so long ago - and also had someone to protect. The man could see in his companion's eyes that the boy had someone there for him, and vice versa. Auron couldn't help but let a small flash of pride swell in his chest. The blonde had really grown up.

"Where are you headed?" He inquired, curious as to why the boy was in such a hurry.

The teen in question hesitated, not making eye contact with his long-time protector. "...Guadosalam." He finally murmured. Auron raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Again, the ex-blitzer hesitated. He didnt want Auron to find out the reason he'd left the group last year. He didnt know how Auron would take it, and frankly, he didnt want to find out.

"Personal reasons. Why're you questioning me?" He replied. The dark-haired man shrugged. "I'm looking out for you. You're still young, and I dont want to see you get hurt."

For some reason, that ticked Tidus off. He clenched his fist tightly, giving the red-coated warrior a fierce glare completey unfit for his exterior personality.

"I am not young, Auron! I'm 18, I can take care of myself! You dont know what I've been through this past year, okay? So back the hell off! You forgot about me for an entire year, and you didnt protect me either. I've been protecting myself, proving that I can do just fine on my own! So dont go thinking I'm still that naive little brat from long ago. Because I've changed." He said. He lowered his head, sighing quietly and he pressed his palm to his temple.

The older man was stunned. Tidus had yelled at him before, but never like this. He knew the boy had been through some devastating ordeal, and he really wantes to know it. But he wasnt going to be able to with the teen in such an unstable state. He reached out and put his hand on Tidus' shoulder, making the blonde look up at him in surprise. "I'll help you, if you'll let me." He said firmly to the boy. The younger male hesitated for a second, mentally debating his options. He then nodded, looking up at his old friend. "Let's go. I have something to take care of." He said, getting back onto the bike he had gotten off of before his rant and kicking it into gear. Auron mounted his Zuu and the two men took off, Tidus leading the way towards Guadosalam.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It was midday. Tidus was growing weary from his constant travel, and Auron was continuously bugging him to stop and rest, each time ending with the blonde refusing point blank.

A few miles from the ill-fated city, Tidus stopped his bike atop a cliff overlooking Guadosalam. Auron landed behind him, coming to stand next to his companion. Without looking at the boy, he asked a simple question, "Are you ready?"

The teen nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes." Although the older man had no clue what Tidus was going to do, the boy knew the elder would stay at his side the whole way. He started his bike up again and sped off towards the city, Auron in close pursuit.

When they arrived, it was strangely quiet. No one was in sight of the two as they went down the roads, heading for the palace. The blonde was on high alert, his heightened senses straining to detect the tiniest bit of noise. They entered the oh-so familiar building, a shiver passing down their spines. Tidus had hidden his bike outside the city, along with Auron's Zuu. They had their weapons ready, and as they crept down the halls, slipped into battle stances.

Tidus flung open the large doors leading into the main chamber, his eyes immediately landing on the small figure in a cage high above the ground in the center of the room.

"Genesis!" He cried, running forward. The crimson-haired child looked up instantly, her eyes locking with her father's. "Da-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Welcome back, Tidus." Came the voice of a person Tidus had hoped to never see again. Seymour stepped from the shadows of another entrance, his lavender eyes locking with Tidus' own blue ones.

The blonde tensed immediately, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "Seymour." He spat, glaring at the Unsent. The blue-haired male merely smiled and outstretched his arms. "In the flesh."

This only irritated the teen more. "Let her go, you bastard! She's mine!" Seymour's smirked widened. "I believe she is rightfully mine. Considering I am her father."

Tidus growled lowly. "You violated and abused me! That does not give you the right to be her father! I was the one who concieved her, not you!" He cried, taking a step forward. Auron stood back, watching this in shock. He didnt fully understand this ordeal at all.

Seymour, sensing Auron's confusion, sent a smirk his way. "I see Sir Auron does not understand our... predicament. Allow me to shed some light on the occasion..." He lifted his arms, sending the four into a memory-world, much like when he showed Yuna and her Guardians the city of Zanarkand. It revealed, indeed going into extreme detail, of how Seymour gave Tidus a serum to turn him into his female half, Chikyuu, and how he was forced to have intercourse with the Maester and had Genesis after only 5 months of pregnancy.

The Guardian was in awe and rage. This Guado had hurt the one he was to be protecting, via a promise to Jecht. A sinister glare was sent the Maeter's way, the male picking it up and laughing at it. "So, Sir Auron, you find rage in this ordeal? How quaint, seeing as Tidus left your little troupe after our exhilerating episode."

Auron's brow twitched. "Die." Was all he said, before plunging his sword to the hilt in the Guado's chest. The man merely laughed until he coughed up blood, choking him and silencing his life. Tidus faced away from the Guado, unable to look at the sight he wanted for so long. He focused on letting down the cage, breaking the bars with his sword and letting Genesis out. The fire-haired child lunged into the teen's arms, burying her face into his chest and crying quietly. The blonde sighed gently, murmuring soothing words into her ear and patting her back gently to calm her down. Auron stood away, waiting for the reunion to end.

Tidus soon stood up, Genesis in his arms. He looked at Auron, and the man nodded. They turned and walked towards the exit.

They never made it. After only a few steps, thousands of Guado came pouring in from every entrance, even crashing through the windows and showering the trio with shards of broken glass. The two males stood back to back on instinct, to protect one another. Genesis cried out in fear, clutching Tidus' shirt in her tiny hands. "Daddy, I'm scared..." She whispered.

Tidus smiled down at her briefly. "Dont worry honey. We'll get through this, dont you even think we wont!" He said, giving her a wink. She giggled quietly and nodded. "Do you remember what I taught you?" he asked her lowly, the girl replying with a nod. "Yes." He smiled. "Good. We might need to use your attacks."

He turned to Auron, locking eyes with his friend. "Ready to end this?" He asked. The man nodded. "Let's do it." And the two launched away, swinging their weapons. Tidus had cast Haste on himself just before they raced into battle, and had put Genesis in a small hiding place where no one could see her, but she could watch the battle if she wanted to. He slashed through several Guado, cutting limbs from bodies and doing his best not to flinch at the overwhelming smell of blood. Auron himself was doing fine as well, letting loose his Banishing Blade at several enemies, killing them instantly. He chuckled at the sight. "Weak fools..." he muttered as he began attacking other Guado.

Soon, they cleared the room and began trekking outside, in the meadows beyond the city. Genesis had followed them, hidden in the treas and bushes. Tidus slashed his way through a couple more enemies, his breath coming in shallow pants. He was getting tired from all the battling and spellcasting he was doing. He looked around, seeing more and more of the Guado coming towards them. He had been backing up towards a cliff, with Auron quite a ways away fighting a large hoard of the inhumans. Tidus was on lower ground, and beneath him was a large, deep body of water that looked quite scary from such a height. The blonde gulped and readied his weapon, charging at the bad guys again.

Genesis watched in silence, her mismatched eyes concentrated on her father. Every once and awhile, if one got too close to her current hiding spot, she would cast a spell on a Guado and kill them. She would flinch each time, not really liking the fact that she was killing people. But it was for her daddy, so she knew to get over it. She had a feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen, and soon. She looked upwards, the normally bright blue sky now shrouded in thick, dark clouds. The redhead knew to always trust her instincts, and they were going haywire.

Auron stabbed through a few more Guado before looking down at his companion. The teen was fairing pretty well, and was an amazing fighter. The elder man was sharing the same gut feeling as Genesis, though, and didnt know what to expect when a large bolt of lightning came from the ominous skies above, exploding in the mass of Guado swarming over Tidus. The teen was forced backwards from the force of the explosion, the area around him lit up in hues of red and orange as fire danced all around. Tidus went to take another step back from the looming flames when his foot caught nothing but air. He cried out in surprise as he fell back, losing his balance and going into a freefall.

Auron heard the girl's scream first. A loud cry of "DADDY!" was heard, and he jerked his head toward the spot his friend was previously in, now spotting the young blonde skyrocketing towards the rocky sea below. The man knew he wouldnt make it in time to save the boy, but Genesis was on the job. She charged out of the forest, dodging past hulking Guado. She neared the cliff, and leaped off.

Auron froze. Did the girl not realize she was killing herself too? He could only watch as the father and child plummetted towards the sea at an alamring rate. But he was soon taken by surprise.

Genesis latched onto her father's yellow blitzball hoodie, pulling him close. She put her hands on his shoulder blades, her palms lighting up an emerald green. She pulled away after a few seconds, launching herself away from her father and letting out a pair of soft black wings about 13ft across. She watched as Tidus neared the water, and soon crashed beneath its surface. Auron stared at her in disbelief. One reason was because she had wings. How in the hell does a person get wings, of all attributes? The other reason for just letting her father crashing into the ocean, where he surely died. He growled lowly, gripping his sword. But he continued staring down at her as she flitted around the cliff face, peering into the water.

Another strong bolt of lightning crashed down, this time into the water. Somehow, it created another explosion, even having the cliff and water catching on fire. Auron saw a small shape under the surface, and narrowed his eyes to see it clearer.

With a splash, Tidus rose out of the water, humongous black wings beating powerfully, giving himself the appearance of being the God of Fire. Auron could only watch was the teen rose above the mass of Guado, his normally ice blue eyes now a silvery emerald. He held his left hand to eye level, pointing down at the inhumans. He chanted a spell that no one heard, and everyone was blinded as a huge beam of light exploded from his hand, hitting the Guado instantly and obliterating them.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The ex-blitzer sighed as his wings disappeared into pyreflies, his form dropping out of the sky and hitting the ground, but not before a soft bubble of pink light caught him andset him down gently. Auron jogged over to the family as Genesis knelt by her father, touching his forehead gently. "You're okay Daddy, you just used too must energy..." She murmured in her soft, young voice as she gave him a Potion for his injuries. The blonde looked up as his protector came into view.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both trying to find something to say. Finally, Auron broke the silence.

"Impressive. Your fighting skills have improved, and you've gained some... attributes." He commented. Tidus broke into a grin, and a laugh escaped his mouth. "Same to you, minus the add-ons. I've really missed fighting with you, Auron." The boy said, smiling up at his mentor.

The elder shocked the former Guardian by breaking into his own bout of laughter, guffawing in a way Tidus never knew he could. Tears even slipped out of his eye, going into his collar. The blonde waited until his friend was finished, still smiling.

"I'm proud of you, brat. You've really changed this past year, even though I was not here to witness it." Auron stated, looking down at the boy. He gained a smile in return.

"Thanks, Auron. You're a real saint."


End file.
